thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlene
Charlene was the first Guardian of the Librarian and was the Library's secretary and accountant. Biography Little is known about Charlene's past, however according to Jenkins, she was thousands of years old and once served as the first Guardian; her Librarian was Judson. After Judson became the Library's caretaker, Charlene became the secretary, responsible for the initial screening of potential Librarian candidates and maintaining records and finances. After the (supposed) death of the librarian Edward Wilde, Charlene started to do job interviews with hundreds of candidates to select a new librarian. Flynn tried to walk away however Charlene called him back. After a awkward interview Charlene asked him what he could that others could not. Flynn made multiple observations about her and deduced that she broke her nose as a kid and that she had divorced recently. Impressed, Judson asked him what was more important then knowledge and Flynn gave a correct answer. Judson introduced him to the library. The next day the Serpent Brotherhood had stolen a piece of the Spear of Destiny from the library. Charlene and Judson gave Flynn a book and send him on his way to find the other piece. After he had succeeded, Charlene was impressed and showed him a painting where he was posing with the spear. In 2006, she criticized him about using the Library for his personal business. She later wishes him good luck as he is going to look for the mines of Solomon. After he gets back she tells him his mom called and tells him she is glad he is home. In 2008, she tells Flynn to buy a Ming vase at an auction but not to go over budget. She criticizes him as he goes way over budget to get the Ming vase which contains the Philosopher's Stone. She threatens to cut it from his salary for the coming 50 years and says he can not profit from the artifacts when he says they now have the Philosopher's Stone. She introduces Flynn to the large collection annex, where they meet Judson at the Fountain of Youth. Flynn goes crazy as he says his job as a Librarian is sucking the life out of him. She suggests he takes some days off and asks Judson if he will come back. Judson says he will. It is assumed that she has taken over the accounting aspects by this point in time. She is happy when he comes back and even brings the Judas Chalice to the Library. He tells her he will stay as a Librarian. At this time, Flynn gives her a pendant he obtained while in Louisiana. In 2014 she welcomes Eve Baird as she had been selected as a Guardian. She brings her down to the Library and tells her what a Guardian is. When the Serpent Brotherhood invaded the library and was taking the relics she and Juson broke the anchor chain and the Library folded up and disappeared. Flynn believed her to be dead, however Judson told him she was still alive. In the second episode of season 3 she stated that she still had the pendant Flynn gave her, and never took it off. At the end of the episode, she goes missing and Flynn uses her recovered pendant to try and locate her. In the ninth episode of season 3, she severed her connection to the Library, thus giving up her immortality and moving on from this world. Personality While being brief and cold most of the time she has certain moments of emotion. She is shown to care a lot for Flynn as she is happy when he is back after each adventure. She is highly loyal to the Library as she broke the chain when it was about to get conquered by the Serpent Brotherhood. Appearances ''The Librarian'' * * * ''The Librarians'' Season 1 * * Season 3 * * * Trivia *Series writer John Rogers has stated on his Kung Fu Monkey blog that Charlene was a guardian for Judson.[http://kfmonkey.blogspot.com/2014/12/librarians-101101-103-answer-post.html LIBRARIANS 101/102 +103 Answer post] *This is confirmed 'in universe' as well in Season 3 Episode 2 when Jenkins tells Eve that Charlene was Judson's guardian. He also reveals her to be the first guardian, as well as an immortal. *Jenkins was in love with her. References Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Parts of the Library